'Innocent' Kwami Swap
by StrawberryChocolatee
Summary: Just an idea I had one day and decided to write: innocent ideas can have unexpected results... One-shot; hope you like it!


_Hello guys! I don't have much to say... I just hope you enjoy! And remember, this is rated M for a reason... If you are all iinnocent, I don't wanna ruin that, please don't read this! It contains explicit sex scenes._

 _-Ana_

It was a calm night. The patrol had already finished and the super hero duo was sitting in the Eiffel Tower chatting, as they used to since they found out their secret identities.

All of a sudden, silence fell upon them. She puts her head in his shoulder, smiling happily. He felt like he couldn't be happier. He had his lady and his princess all at once, and they were both his! He could stay like that forever. He wouldn't mind.

"You know what?" Ladybug said, breaking the short time of silence between them.

"What?" he replied.

"I was thinking... I want to try something with you. I'm actually thinking about this for some time now... Would you come to my place and do it?"

'D-do it?', he thought. His cheeks got really red and there was a shocked expression in his face. Don't get him wrong! He was willing to do it as well! Just imagining her naked body on his made him really wishing for it!

He was just... Surprised.

"Are you sure?" he asked deeply wishing for an "yes".

"Yeah. Don't worry. My parents aren't going to be home all night."

At those words, he hit the top excitement to get into her house! Now yes, he was really REALLY red!

While jumping throw rooftop to rooftop, his mind was already in an i'll-take-you-over-and-you'll-be-completely-mine state. He was actually starting to imagining them and fantasising!

They got to her balcony and she opened her trap door, walking in first and realising her transformation. He was right after her. Although he didn't mind to de-transform in front of her, he was to busy holding her waist and kissing her strongly and passionately. He broke the kiss a few seconds later to look in her eyes before he proceed and his plan was going well until she puts her hands in her ears and took of her miraculous. He wide-eyed at her with a shocking look on him again as she took his hand, placed her miraculous in there and took his, de-transforming him.

'What the heck?!' he thought. Trying to figure out what she wanted to do.

"I really wanted to do this!" she said placing the ring in her finger. "Hey Plag! Is there any problem if I transform as Chat Noir?"

'She just wanted to switch miraculous!! Well...Now i fell kind of bad... And a perv...' he thought as he wore a little sad face.

'Wait... But that means...' He though of his lady in a cat suit and his sad face was gone for good, replacing it with a grin.

"I don't think so... But I only let you if you give me cheese!" Plag ordered.

"But... It's just a little! It will be fast, I sear! And then you can eat! I'm just so excited I really wanna try it right nooow! Pleeeeaaaase Plaaag!" she said excited.

"Kid... I swear... If you deny me cheese, YOU WILL PAY!" he deeply said. Trying to scare her.

"You're really cute, you know?"

He had an angry expression as the girl shouted the magic words "Plag, CLAWS OUT!"

A flash of green appeared, transforming Marinette into Chat Noir... Almost...

Adrien's eyes couldn't believe what they were seeing... But he loved it!

Plag had put her in a really short and tight black leather dress.

Even though it was a strapless dress, it had a collar like the one Adrien usually wore as Cat Noir, with a golden rattle on it. The big difference was... THAT golden rattle was an entrance to a zipper that went through the top of the colar to the bottom of the dress. That way, the really tight dress could be open like a jacket, all the way down!

She also had black leather gloves that went all the way up to her elbow, leaving bare shoulders, and black leather high heels up to the knees.

He blushed really hard, almost instantaneously and realized she had her hair down and the cat ears were just a perfect match in her loose hair. 'The pigtails must have fallen while transforming. She's so cute with loose hair... And so attractive with that provocative hot dress!' he thought.

As soon as she realized what she was wearing, she squealed while blushing hard and turned around trying to hide, hugging her front.

That was a mistake she hadn't realized.

That only made him more ablaze as he noticed the dress didn't cover her back at all! From behind, he could only see the collar and a bare back. He just wanted to tuch and caress that bare pale skin of hers...

Then, just on top of her but, the Chat Noir's weapon positioned horizontally and the rest of her dress, only covering her but.

Adrien tried to keep his eyes away from that view in order to control himself. She was clearly embarrassed... And not used to it.

For a few seconds, she opened her arms and examineted what she was wearing, letting out a louder squeal and hugging herself more.

"W-what's wrong?" Adrien shuttered

"N-n-n-NOTHING!" she answered with a little fear in her voice.

'Maybe she just don't trust her body...'

"Tell me what's wrong please!"

She turned her head a little so she could look at his eyes but turned back right after. 'He's enjoying this...' she cried in her mind.

"P-Plag... To-took m-m-my u-under-wear..." she finally was able to say it. Both of them were blushing so hard their faces could burn any moment!

Now he couldn't take it anymore...

He bit his lip, and slowly leaned towards her...

"My lady..." he whispered, letting his alter-ego get the best of himself.

He stretched his arm and slightly touched her back with his fingertips, slowly scrolling them down while he whispered: "I can't take it anymore..."

He could feel her soft naked skin and he grew wilder.

When those fingertips got to her hips, he puts his arm around her and with the other hand he pulled her hair to the same side of his arm whispering again: "If you don't want it... If you don't feel ready...", he then leaned his mouth to the free-hair ear and whispered again, way softer, continuing his last sentence: "Then stop me."

She froze at those words... She wanted it too, but wasn't sure if it was alright to do it...

He waited some two secounds to hear her response and see her reaction but she didn't talk, didn't move. He hugged her front with both arms and licked her ear throw the bottom to the verry top of it.

She melt and felt her strength fade as she gasped, making him more horny as he passionately nibbled her auricle and put his tongue inside her ear.

She was starting to get breathless and placed her hands on her desk, right in front of her.

Adrien could see she was enjoying it and started to kiss her neck, while putting his hands inside the dress, caressing her belly and hips.

'F-fuck.. Now I just... want more...' Marinette thought as she felt his hands inside her dress and those hot wet kisses and nibbles making her feel so excited.

Adrien decided to go slow, to drive her insane!

He turned her around. She now had her but against the table and he kissed her lips verry passionately while scrolling down the zipper until half of her still covered chest. He was now able to caress her bare back, kiss her jawline and nibble the collar bones as she gasped harder and harder, and both wished for more.

He kissed her lips again, and she took out her gloves and then his shirt, so she could feel his skin too. He grinned at this and felt her still covered breasts. They were so bouncy and perfectly formed... It was just like they were made for his hands.

He place his both hands on her butt and squeeze it hard. She let out a little moan and he sat her on the desk she had behind her and opened her legs so he could fix right in the middle.

As he pulled her closer, she felt something hard touch her in between her legs and another gentle moan came out while Adrien sucked and licked her neck.

He grabbed her golden rattle and opened the zipper until her belly bottom. The strapless dress just felt behind her, only covering a little part of her lap.

Her breasts were perfect sized, not to big, not to small, and they were rosy and really really soft at the tuch.

He squeezed one of her breasts really hard and sucked on the rosy nipple of the other.

She moaned harder and he pressed her butt pulling her as close as he could so they could feel each other more, as he started to kiss from the boob where he was to her neck again, leaning in almost laying on that desk on top of her.

He said to himself he would take it slow, but he felt her hands taking his belt of his jeans, opening them and pushing them down, and at these actions, he fully unzipped her dress.

She was only with her boots now and he started to rub her clit while sucked on her tongue.

"My God Marinette, you're so wet!" he said between his breathing.

She blushed but wasn't able to say a thing as she felt a finger going inside her, making her moan even louder than before.

He took his hand of that soft and wet skin, and placed two fingers in her mouth, so she could taste herself and make it easier to penetrate them after. She sucked on his fingers and he placed them between her legs again, letting those two fingers go inside her, in and out, faster and faster.

She tried not to moan and he realised it, making it as faster as he could and catching up on her g-spot. She could not control herself as she let out loud moans driving him insane.

He gave his fingers for her to link again and went down to take of her boots, leaving a head between legs of a naked lover as he did so after he took them.

He placed his hands on her butt and approached his face to her legs, starting by lick her walls in circles and slightly sucking her clit. She felt something hot and wet going inside her and in an act of reaction she grabbed his hair and pushed his head, making him go deeper.

He didn't mind though. He actually liked the effect he was having on her and he loved her salty taste.

He lifted up, gave a really hard squeeze on her butt and lifted her. They were kissing, but they both knew where he was going: to her bed.

As he felt the bed hit his legs, he threw her to her bed and layed on top of her, trapping her there and kissing, licking and sucking on her bare skin.

None of them was fully satisfied yet and she started to try to pull his boxers down.

He took that as a sign that she was ready and lifted up from the bed, went to his pants and grabbed a condom.

He went back to her fully naked as well and carefully placed the rubber protection on him, laying on top of her again.

"Are you ready?"

"Y-yes..."

"I'll start slow, ok?"

She nodded in response. He could see that she was a bit nervous and slowly penetrated his dick inside her.

It hurt her a little at first, but he went slow until she felt no pain anymore, leaving place to the pleasure, and she wanted more.

"G-go Fas-ter..." she breathed out between moans.

He obeyed. Oh god, how much he wanted to speed it up!

She was moaning uncontrollable and they were both full with pure pleasure and excitement.

One beap came of Chat's ring Marinette was wearing. But they didn't even heard. They kept on going, faster and faster.

"Ma-Marinette I'm..."

He couldn't finish the sentence duo to the pure breathtaking pleasure with the love of his life, but she knew what he meant. And she was coming to.

A loud moan came out of the both miraculous holders as they came at the same time.

They were breathing heavy and he put his head on her shoulder to rest. He took his penis of her, trashed the used condom and then grabbed her by the waist and turned them around, leaving him laying on his back with her layed on her stomach on top of him, with her face in his chest.

He looked at her and they happily smiled at each other.

"It's late. Do you wanna sleep here?"

"No."

"Oh..."

"I don't think I'll let you have any sleeping tonight." he gave her flirty grin.

She blushed and giggled, and they heard a set of beepings, realising her transformation.

"That's not fair!" Adrien said when he saw her with her civilian clothes that she had before transforming into 'Chat Noir'.

"I may have to take them of you now, My Lady."

She giggled and he took of all of her clothes... Again.

Meanwhile Plag was blushing really really hard and siting frozen at Mari's bed.

They gave the kwami a look of confusion as he flown away and he just murmred "I need Tiki..."

He pasted throw the trap door and embarrassing cried:

"TIIIKIIIIIIIII!!!!!"

"What's wrong? Why are you blushing so hard?"

"Tiki..." he lowed his tone "We feel what they feel when they're transformed, remeber!?"

"Ooooh... Yaaa... That..." she giggled to herself duo her companion position.

"I felt what YOU'RE miraculous holder felt! EVERYTHING! And now I feel like I did it with MY miraculous holder! I can never approach him the same way now..."

"Well... Did u liked it?"

Plag didn't answered. Insted, he just lowered his head and blushed harder.

"OMG! YOU DID LIKED IT!"

"OK! Let's just say I understood why humans do it so often..."

"OH MY GOOOOOOD!!! Describe it to me!"

"That's the thing... I can't put in words! It was really indescribable! If you really are that curious, then ask Marinette to be transformed with you next time and you'll feel it!"

"Wouldn't that be like WE were doing it to?"

"Any problem, love? I mean, you'll love it, for sure!"

"PLAAAAG!" The ladybug kwami blushed.


End file.
